


Marshmallows

by FlannelBum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Lena actually has a decent family, Multi, because people are overwhelming, but still needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelBum/pseuds/FlannelBum
Summary: Overwhelmed at a party, Lena takes a break outside





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I couldn't shake this story, so I thought I would share it. 
> 
> Characters are not my own.

The chill in the night air was a relief as Lena opened the back door of the crowded house. In front of her was a short set of stairs with no porch or patio surrounding. It was enough for her, though. She climbed down to the last step and sat down, hoping that sitting lower would keep her from being discovered by the others inside.

She only came because her parents were worried at how little she left the house. They wanted her to have friends, she just wanted to be left alone. She sighed into the empty backyard. Someone in her Chemistry class orchestrated a s'mores party under the guise of studying together. She should have just gone to the library until it closed. It was less stuffy there. There was no inane chatter either, threatening to overwhelm her thoughts. She knew she would have gotten more real studying done. Not that she needed it, her grades were good enough as they were.

The door behind her opened with a slight creak, a sliver of light snuck over her shoulder, landing gently on the grass before her. Light footsteps approached and someone new settled on the step above hers. Lena barely looked at the newcomer as a hand extended in front of her face, silently offering the giant roasted marshmallow gently laying on the palm. 

Lena only noticed bright eyes, despite the shadows covering their full potential. They were kind and there was something familiar about them. She accepted the treat with a small smile. She noticed the stranger’s other hand had another, with a bite already missing from it. They ate their goopy marshmallows in comfortable quiet. She could hear shifting behind her and a leg bumped against her. She instinctively recoiled, but found she was unbothered by its presence against her shoulder. She leaned back in a (hopefully) casual manner, meeting the leg again. It was surprisingly comforting, being next to someone. 

As they finished eating, the newcomer stood and Lena immediately missed the comfort. Was she really so touch starved? She turned to watch her unknown companion climb up the two steps and open the door with a slight creak, pausing only when Lena called out. 

They turned, allowing the light to fully reveal their face to Lena. It was the older sister of the girl who had organized the whole thing. Alex was her name, she was pretty sure. She was wearing a beanie, but Lena could see the auburn hair poking out on the sides with the shaved portion just barely visible underneath it all. She had a smirk on her face as she just stood there, waiting. Lena realized she was waiting for her to speak, having called the older girl in the first place.

“T-Thank you,” she stammered, a light blush passing her cheeks. “You probably don't even know my name, but yeah. Thanks.” She stopped before making a bigger fool of herself.

The other girl’s smirk grew into a grin, “I know your name, Lena.” She turned to someone who had called out her name and nodded at them. “I'm happy to help,” she added as she closed the door, leaving Lena again to enjoy the night’s quiet. Only this time her thoughts included messy marshmallows and a kind, quiet, beanie wearing girl.


End file.
